


Femboy George

by bb_boi_Travis



Category: DreamSMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biting, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys in Skirts, Day At The Beach, Degrading kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, George is a brat, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentioned panic attack, Praise Kink, Shy George, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bb_boi_Travis/pseuds/bb_boi_Travis
Summary: George has always liked dressing in a more feminine way. How will he react when his best friend and crush Dream finds out o.o?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 196





	1. "Will you have sex with me? No. Will you please reconsider!?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first story on here I hope you like it! :D

“DREAM!!!” _GeorgeNotFound was slain by Dream_

“*insert Dream’s tea kettle laugh* What it’s not my fault. You had it coming for teasing me”

“…that’s not fair” George says as he makes a pouty face at his camera as is chat spams “F”

The pair had been playing on the SMP when Dream made a flirtatious joke to George. George in response to his joke called him a simp. Dream killed him to “prove” he wasn’t a simp.

“George, I put the coordinates in chat so stop pouting and come get your things before they despawn.”

“…fineee” the grumpy boy said now heading to go get his things

“GEORGE JUST TELL ME YOU LOVE ME” the blond man shouted as his friend refused to. He was teasing the brit because he loves the reactions George has. Dream loves how George’s cheeks tint pink and his smile that radiates joy. Everything about the older man made Dream’s heart flutter. Of course, he couldn’t tell George that because he doesn’t want to risk ruining their friendship and George got flustered easily so he would have to be very carful as to not scare George off but that would be a problem for another day.

“No~” George playfully said back.

“ _George can you please just say you love Dream? It would make my day, love you_ ” a donation read out.

“George now you have to do it PLEASE” Dream practically begged

“I am very sorry, but I can not say that, I love you too thank you for the dono” George said

“GIVE IT BACK” Dream shouted. George had gone in Dreams chest and took a Netherite ingot. He was now being chased down by Dream. George dropped it when he reached half health, but Dream didn’t stop his hunt on the shorter. Once George got to two hearts he logged out of the game because after the first time Dream killed him he had farmed ep for a bit and wasn’t ready to lose it.

“Well on that note I think it’s a good time end the stream” George said while his chat says bye

“Bye bye I love you guys” Dream says to George’s viewers

George waves bye a few times before ending the stream

The pair sigh and relax a bit after ending the stream.

“Well I’m starving” Dream said breaking the comfortable silence. “I’m probably gonna order pizza. George you want some?” Dream offered. “Yeah pizza sounds great rate now” George happily said.

Dream and George have been best friends for years and many times have they ordered things for each other, so this was casual for them.

While the two waited for the pizza to arrive, they talked about video ideas and talked about who would edit which videos.

Once the pizza came for both of them, they decided they would stay on call longer since they were having such a great time. They decided on watching Haikyuu since Sapnap recommended it to them a while back. After a while the two became invested in the show and were having a debate on who their favorite characters were.

“Clearly Bokuto is amazing with his great playing and his funny personality!” Dream stated

“Idk I like Yamaguchi. He has a great character development and a good personality.” George stated

Dream suddenly got an idea that made his eyes sparkle “I can be the Tsukishima to your Yamaguchi, and you can be the Akashi to my Bokuto!”

George lightly blushed at how cute his friend was and nodded his head in agreement taking another bite of his slice of pizza.

“Sap that’s a bad idea” Dream groaned out. Dream and Sapnap had been talking when he suggested that Dream takes a surprise trip to England to surprise George.

“Dude I’m telling you that’s the way to go”

“Sap I’m getting the same vibes as “will you please have sex with me? No. Will you please reconsider” the two laugh at the funny memory.

“I’ll call him before you idiot” Dream stated.

“George, I have a question… so remember how you’ve said how you have been really bored recently well would you be okay if I came and visited you?” Dream nervously asked

The face George made was a mixture of surprise and happiness he looked taken aback but in a good way. “Yes, that sounds perfect! When? Do you know what you want to do here? I can show you around” George very eagerly told the other

Dream chuckled at how excited the older male was but was filled with relief and joy. “I don’t know much but I want to go to that arcade that Tommy and Wilbur went to to show them up”

George chuckled at Dreams one request

“Oh, I also wanna see that one beach you always go to”

“Okay we got a deal when do you wanna come?”

“The soonest I can be there is in three days, is that alright with you?” Dream asked. He was tempted on saying a week because now that the words left his mouth he feels like he was too eager

“That works for me” George happily said then his face dropped a bit Dream noticed and asked what was wrong

“Dream are we going to recorded while you’re here or do we have to film two videos now and edit them now in order to have them up by schedule?” George asked

“Shitttt I didn’t even think about that and I don’t think it would be too hard for me to bring my pc but just to make sure lets film them now and we can start on editing if we finish good, if we don’t we can always finish editing them at your house.” “I have two simple plugins I made while bored the other day. We can use them.” George stated getting ready for a long night despite it only being 6pm he knew with how much of a perfectionist Dream was even after they recorded Dream would make George go back on something he edited and change it if he didn’t like it. It’s not like George didn’t appreciate Dreams input because it was mainly all good advice it would just mean more work for him.

George and Dream left their phones in their rooms still on call as they went to prepare for the night of filming and editing. George who was getting his stash of lemonade, water, and snacks prepared came to the realization that he would finally be able to meet Dream. His face grew red at the thought he also felt butterflies thinking about how Dream remembered that one of George’s favorite places to go was the beach. The little attention to detail made George’s heart flutter in delight. Soon he snapped out of it and went back to getting his things ready not wanting to keep Dream waiting. He could settle his thoughts out later.


	2. Dream does the Debby Ryan thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some s p i c e in this chapter~

Dream spent his time pre recording and editing session by feeding Patches, getting chips and he decided to make some cookies that were about to go bad reasoning with himself that he would definitely give some to Drista later.

He put the per portioned chocolate chip cookie doe on a baking sheet, put it in the oven and went back to his room

George came in and he thought he would have some time to compose himself before Dream got back but Dream was here before him.

“Okay George you ready to start?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be” George said

“Dream you were annoying but funny as a parrot” George said after they finished recording Minecraft, but my friend is a parrot

“ _Bucka_ as my parrot _bucka_ ” Dream said

“Oh my gosh stop” George said with a laugh

“Hey, let me go and check on my cookies real quick” Dream said getting up and leaving

George thought about how Dream instead of saying “as a parrot” like George said he said “as _my_ parrot” meaning he was George’s. He knew Dream probably didn’t mean it like that but that didn’t stop a flush from spreading to his cheeks.

Much to Dreams delight and slight confusion he came back to George staring off into space with a content look on his face blushing.

“What ya up to Georgie~” Dream playfully asked

Dream’s comment surprised George who didn’t notice the other come back “N-nothing” George stammered out ‘shit I fucking stuttered real cool George’

Dream looked like he wanted to tease but to George’s surprise he didn’t tease him and suggested they move on to the next video.

The two videos were similar to each other because they both had the same concept this video was Minecraft, but my friend is a horse.

“Dream come here let me ride you!” George said because Dream kept running away from George

“George you wanna ride me?” Dream said in a smug tone while George rolled his eyes in mock annoyance

“At least buy me dinner first” Dream said doing the Debby Ryan thing making the older laugh.

George had been explaining how the pair would navigate the Nether and The End while he was crafting wooden planks for blocks. While George was doing this Dream stood on the crafting table waiting until George was done explaining to talk

“George…”

“Yeah?”

“This is a very compromising position”

“Oh my gosh Dream!” George said realizing what the other meant “I’m editing that out” George said Dream giving a “aww” as a response

Once the pair finished recording Dream decided to tease George now that the latter didn’t have the excuse they were recording

“So, George… you wanna ride me?” Dream suddenly asked in a low voice that went straight to George’s gut as he appeared to stumble over himself

“Uhhh…D-dream what?”

“Do you wanna ride me?” Dream repeated in the same voice that made George feel small

“I-I umm” George tried his best to think what was happening and how to evaluate the situation _was this for real was his crush asking him if he wanted to ride him or was this a joke_

Dream noticed the intense thinking and was in a similar boat thinking he messed up now George knows he likes him and is disgusted at worst. Dream came to the conclusion of just saying it was a joke about how he was a horse in the video to make things easier.

“Yeah and if you do let me be your horse again I promise I won’t call every horse I see my family and go up to them” Dream offered to break the tension

George didn’t know how to feel at that moment because he wasn’t going to lie its not like he didn’t want to ride Dream. To feel him trail his hands up his thighs to his hips where he would slam- WOAH GEORGE NOT NOW NOT THE TIME FOR THESE THOUGHTS! Back to the thought at hand he didn’t know if he should be disappointed or not, but he did feel relieved that the topic was being passed.

It looked like Dream’s comment really got to George and Dream didn’t want the older boy to get too worked up he would leave the call so Dream decided to one stop teasing George _unless George starts something first_ and two to give George some space for a second to calm down so he made the excuse that he needed to go check on his cookies again.

Almost three hours into the editing part and they are hard at work editing and talking about what moments to cut out or leave in. George was editing the parrot video when he got an idea to get the other back for teasing him earlier.

“Dream I liked when you were on top of me. You should be there more often" George said in an alluring tone looking at his camera with a look of pure seduction

Dream blushed at the look George had. Dream had been taken aback at first almost not believing what he heard but deciding to play along

“Oh really~” Dream said with a voice as rich as honey

George let out a squeak this wasn’t what he expected to happen Dream was supposed to be the embarrassed one, but George’s plan backfired. Not to mention he squeaked because he didn’t expect Dreams tone change.

Dream felt George’s squeak go through him. He loved how George looked and sounded so vulnerable for him.

George had enough he was about to drown in embarrassment so he needed to get himself out of that situation before he could somehow embarrass himself more. The look that Dream was giving him was so intense he thought he would melt on the spot.

“Yeah because you can break blocks I cant reach so it saves us a lot of time” George said saving himself.

Dream felt himself get embarrassed thinking that he had been thinking with his dick and misinterpreted the situation. He coughed trying to steady his voice and act more composed.

“Y-yeah it is really useful” Dream said internally cursing at the stutter he let slip ruining the illusion he had been composed.

George realized that Dream had fallen for his plan though it mildly failed he still managed to embarrass Dream so that was a win in his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	3. What are you doing step Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNING MENTION OF PANIC ATTACKS⚠️
> 
> I ended up writing a lot so I decided to spit it up into two parts.

After the boys said their goodbyes to each other calling it a day they hung up. Dream got his cookies out and put them in a bag in his fridge. He decided to reward his hard work by taking a nice shower.

George after the call went and laid in bed on his phone. He then put his phone down and stared up at his ceiling which had glow in the dark star stickers on it because George thought they looked cool. George thought about the days events and he felt giddy he was so happy he would be able to see Dream soon. After George finished his little…dance??? On his bed where he rolled around curling up and uncurling while punching the are in a happy celebratory manner, he felt tired. He got up went to his closet getting a navy-blue hoodie putting it on, changed into a pair of gray sweatpants and went to bed. 

Dream finished his shower put on his lose fitting black t shirt and a pair of gray shorts and went to bed.

Once Dream woke up he fed Patches, brushed his teeth, ate some frosted flakes, then continued editing his parts of the videos. He found his eyes kept moving to watch George’s face came but he had to keep refocusing on the video instead of George. Once he came to a decent stopping point he stopped and decided to pack for a bit.

Patches had a fun time. She moved between sitting on the clothes Dream was trying to put in the bag, sitting in the bag and sitting on Dream’s lap demanding attention that Dream was more than happy to give her.

After packing Dream cleaned his kitchen and straightened up the house before Drista came over. Once his sister was there he took out the cookies from the bag in the fridge putting some in a smaller bag for her then the two talked about their lives while eating the cookies, but not before she forced Dream to heat them up claiming that cold cookies were for sociopaths.

Two hours into them hanging out and Drista got a phone call from her group chat named “MINORS ONLY BITCH” that consisted of her, Tommy, and Tubbo. She looked at Dream for what to do and he told her she could take it if she wanted. She politely excused herself and went into the living room to take the call.

Dream thought about calling George knowing his sister would be talking to the two boys for a bit. He decided on messaging George in case the older was sleeping to avoid waking him up. Despite George living in England and being 5 hours ahead of Dream’s time the other had a messed up sleeping schedule and if he felt exhausted enough would take a nap despite Dream’s constant nagging that George should try to fix his sleep schedule because it wasn’t healthy.

Dream got a reply almost instantly from the other

Piss baby: Hey George you up

Gogy: Yes, what’s up :)

Piss baby: Nothin I have Drista over but Tommy and Tubbo called her so she is talking to them for a bit :p

Gogy: smh wanna call?

Piss baby: Sure!

-Gogy is calling-

“Hey man how was your morning” Dream kindly asked

“It was fine, you?”

“Mine was fine thanks for asking” Dream replied

“How’s my baby Patches doing?” George asked

“George you do realize Patches is my cat right” Dream chucked.

“Don’t act like you don’t do the same to Dog and Cat. You literally posted a picture of MY cat before I even announced I got one” George said fake accusingly.

“…Nah I actually don’t think I did that. That’s not me”

“That’s not you?”

“Nope” Dream said as the two chuckled.

“Oh got to go Drista is back I’ll talk to you later!” Dream said

“Okay bye Dream! Don’t get too lonely without me.” George playfully said causing Dream to smile, roll his eyes and hang up.

Dream had made a reference to Haikyuu and Drista stared at him with a confused look. Dream then decided despite watching the show with George he would watch some with his sister but not past the point he and George stopped. While the two were watching Dream got a call from Sapnap. He paused the show deciding to take it.

“DUDE YOU’RE WATCHING HAIKYUU!?” Sapnap yelled loud enough for Drista to clearly hear and looked slightly shocked but was used to it because of Tommy’s constant yelling.

“Yeah, George and I decided to watch it because you had suggested it now I’m watching it with my sister”

Sapnap has a habit of logging on Dream and George’s Netflix accounts to see what his friends are watching when he saw Dream had been watching Haikyuu.

“…Wait your sister is there?” Sapnap asked.

“Yes…why???”

“Can she hear me?” Sapnap asked not answering Dream’s question.

“Yes I can, hi Sippy Cup” Drista said using one of Sapnap’s nicknames.

“Hey mamas” Sapnap said causing Drista to fake gag as all three of them laughed.

“Okay Dream I’m gonna let you go. Have fun with the show let me know what you think later” Sapnap said.

“Got it, talk to you later” Dream said hanging up.

After it started getting dark Dream drove Drista home. They were listening to music when Drista decided to listen to when Karl sung What Makes You Beautiful because it was funny. Dream suggested they call Karl and he could sing it live for them. Drista used Dream’s phone to call Karl connecting the phone to the car speakers. Karl answered with his signature meow and his lighthearted happy voice.

“Hey Dream what’s up”

“Karl, I have a request to ask you” Dream said.

“Yes?”

“Could you please sing What Makes You Beautiful?”

“Ahh I see can’t get enough of my angelic voice” Karl joked with a goofy giggle

“Yeah… Oh! I also have my sister in the car is that okay?” Dream asked just to make sure the other was okay with it.

“Hi Drista!!! And yeah that’s fine”

“Hi Karl” Drista said

After the three yelled the song they laughed at how awful they all sounded but they had a great time.

“What the honk! Oh, Sapnap is calling me I got to go bye bye” Karl said hanging up

After a few more minutes George messaged a playfully flirty message to Dream but because Drista was on his phone mainly looking through Dream’s Spotify she saw it. The message was “What are you doing step Dream~ ;)”

After George said it on stream he found joy in randomly saying it along with other play flirting jokes the two have.

“Hey Dream I didn’t know you have a boyfriend” Drista said causing Dream to choke on air

“W-what no I don’t have a boyfriend what are you talking about?”

George who saw that the massage was read but not replied to decided to send another joke message this time using a joke Sapnap and Wilbur started “Daddy Dreammmm” was the massage that poor Drista had to read without much background knowledge of the joke. Her eyes opened, eyebrows raised as she looked at her older brother jaw dropped.

Dream was starting to actually get nervous about what was happing because he didn’t know so his mind ran wild creating every possible scenario.

“Dream can I call him? I wanna meet your boyfriend” Drista said with a chuckle. After she saw the name of the person messaging, she knew it was George and that the massages were in a joking manner but she was having fun teasing her brother about it.

“Sure I guess” Dream said as Drista proceeded to call George

“Dreammm I’m bored” George said in a bratty exaggerated way.

Dream calmed down when he realized it was George “I'm taking my sister home at the moment but we can talk if you want”

“Ohh Dream I didn’t know George was your boyfriend, but I think you two should talk off the speakers if George wants to talk like he did in those messages” Drista said making the two blush though they couldn’t see George it was obvious he was.

“DRISTA THEY WERE A JOKE I SWEAR” George yelled causing her to giggle

“Okay okay I’ll let it slide this time” she said

“Perfect timing wouldn’t you know your home now Drista” Dream said pulling into the driveway.

“Hey George if you wanna wait a minute I’ll be right back I just need to walk Drista in and say a quick hello to my parents”

“Sure I’ll wait. Bye Drista” George said

Once Dream was back in the car he continued his talk with George while beginning his drive home.

The two talked about George’s day which was spent playing on his phone so he was mainly telling dream about funny memes he saw when Dream remembered something.

“Hey George, what did you message me earlier that made Drista think we were dating?”

“Well its nothing…bad” George didn’t normally say them out loud unless he was in a very good mood so it felt a little strange to say them now.

“If they aren’t bad can you say them?” Dream asked

“Well um.. I said what are you doing step Dream and then I got annoyed that I was left on read so I said daddy Dream”

“Yeah… I’m starting to see where she got the idea we were dating from”

“Yeah…”

The call was silent for a bit before Dream asked if George did anything else besides play on his phone all day.

“Well you see I got up and went to my kitchen to get food then would go back to my room and play on my phone” George said

“…”

“I know but hey I decided I wanted to take a lazy day” George grumbled

“Aww did widdle Georgie need a lazy day then that’s fine” Dream said in a cute higher voice not in a mocking way but just cute.

“Ywe widdle Georgie needed a liddle break today” George said in a similar pitch voice like a child

“Okay that’s fine then” Dream said secretly cooing over hoe cute George sounded

“George don’t forget I’m coming tomorrow”

“Like I would ever forget something so important” George confidently said

“Okay I’ll talk to you later George”

“Bye Dream”

After George hung up Dream called the person who would be staying at his house while he was gone

“Drista if you need anything feel free to order it you know my card information” Dream said.

Drista has stayed at Dream’s place before. Whenever Dream has to go away she watches the house and takes care of Patches. Of course, Dream could just ask one of their parents but he knows Drista likes feeling independent and how responsible she is so he trusts her with his house. The only reason she didn’t spend the night tonight is because her parents wanted to spend a night with her before she was gone for a week at Dreams. Dream’s flight left in a little over a hour because it was going to be a long flight Dream booked a really early flight so he could be in England at a decent time. His flight leaves at 12am it is currently 10:30pm.

Dream had chugged a monster to keep him up and has another in case he needs it.

“Got it hey I’m gonna go to bed now Dream. I hope you have a nice flight if anything happens like at the airport or if you need anything I am here I will have my ringtone on in case” Drista said remembering one of the calls she go from Dream one of the times he flew to Texas to see Sapnap where Dream couldn’t find the gate and thought he was going to miss his flight. Dream called her mid panic attack to cry about not being able to find it and Drista calmed him down and talked with him the entire time until he found the right gate.

“Got it, thank you now get some sleep, goodnight” Dream said to her

After their call Dream got his stuff, double checked he had everything, left a note for Drista about everything she would need to do even though he highly doubted she would need it, gave Patches some of her favorite food that was expensive but because he was leaving he felt like he should give her it as a treat, lastly he called a Uber to take him to the airport.

Once there Dream thanked the driver and made his was through the airport. He got to where they checked you and your luggage realizing he still had the monster with him. No outside food or drink was permitted past that point. Dream decided to chug it because that was better than wasting it.

He had 30 minutes to kill before the flight so he decided to call Sapnap because he knew the other would be awake.

“Hey man what’s up” Sapnap asked

“I’m at the airport and have like thirty minutes to kill” Dream said

“I’m on a Discord call with Karl at the moment if you want we can talk or you can join us in vc 5”

“Bet that sounds like a plan I’ll get on now” Dream said ending the call with Sapnap. He got out his earbuds and joined the two on Discord.

“Oh shit I got to go its been fun, I'll talk to you guys later we are boarding now.”

“Good luck Dream!!!” the other two boys said in unison before Dream left the call.

As Dream got on the plane and took some melatonin he packed because he doesn’t want to have a completely messed up sleep schedule while he’s there though he’s going to be with George who practically is on Dream’s normal schedule because of George’s horrible sleep schedule. Nearly thirty minutes Dream felt the Monster and melatonin fighting, one giving energy the other giving drowsiness. About another thirty minutes in and the melatonin won the fight as Dream started to feel tired and drift asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked Drista and Karl in this, also thank you all for all the likes and comments it really means the world to me I checked it this morning and almost cried. This is my first time posting my work so I'm glad everyone is enjoying it 💖


	4. YES EAT THAT BITCH!!! I mean eat that George

When Dream woke up it was 9am meaning he had another hour before he would reach his destination. Dream looked at the view for the remainder of the flight once he got to the airport he called George who didn’t answer. Dream sent him a message that he had arrived and that he called a Uber that would arrive in a little.

While Dream waited for his Uber to get to the airport he located a McDonalds in the lobby of the airport. He ordered himself a Sausage Biscuit with Egg and a medium Iced French Vanilla Coffee. He finished most of his meal when his Uber came and Dream was delighted to hear the driver say said he could finish it in the car if he was careful. He tried calling George again but no answer. Once he got to George’s house he knocked on the door for a bit until the older boy opened the door confused at first then when he realized it was Dream he flew to him and hugged him.

George had been up all night stressfully cleaning despite having cleaned nearly 3 times in two days. That's why he took a lazy day but he stressed himself out that night and cleaned again. George scrubbed the kitchen, vacuumed all the carpets, swept the floors, vacuumed in the sofa too just to be sure, washed all the bedding on his bead and his guest room. He did all of this three times because he was stresses for the others arrival.

Dream suggested that George show Dream where he would be staying so he could unpack and George could take a nap he because he saw how tired the other was.

“Nah I’m fine you can sleep in the guest room or with me which ever you want I just woke up that’s why I look so tired” George half lied he if he got up he would look more awake but he would still be tired.

“If you say so. I can sleep in the guest room that will be fine” Dream said

George led Dream to the guest room that was next to George’s room and shared a wall.

“Oh Dream do you need me to get plastic sheets? I know how you like to piss the bed” George teased

Dream stared at George with a look that was unamused but his eyes showed that he was truly just playing and George knew that

“I’m just gonna act as if you didn’t ask me if I needed baby sheets” he said with a light chuckle

“Hey you can do what you want help yourself to anything I’m gonna quickly shower though” George said. He hopes that the shower will wake him up and if not he can have coffee after.

“Yeah sure that sounds fine” when George left Dream sat on the bed and messaged his family and friends that he had a safe trip there then played games on his phone. This wasn’t exactly how Dream thought he would meet the other, but he is still very happy.

As George showered, he thought about how he spent to much time cleaning and preparing his house for Dream’s arrival he forgot all about himself. Once George was brushing his teeth he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to his room to get dressed.

He was met with a “Hey Geor-“ as Dream looked at him jaw drooped like George was the most angelic thing Dream had ever seen. George flushed and said a quick sorry rushing in his room to change into his outfit. George was so out of it he wasn’t paying attention he normally would wear his towel to his room and change but he didn’t account that Dream would be there.

George put on a slightly oversized baby blue hoodie, dark gray almost black overalls that were shorts not pants, with light blue socks. George checked himself out in the mirror and felt so confident with his outfit. He looked precious. George decided he was looking cute so he sprayed a vanilla body mist on him then went to eat breakfast. When he walked out of his room he was greeted by Dream who once again looked at George with admiration in his eyes.

“Dream I’m gonna eat breakfast you want anything?” George asked

“I already ate but thanks” Dream said but followed George to the kitchen to enjoy his company.

George decided he wasn’t very hungry so he settled on some plain yogurt with granola and strawberries.

“Hey I’m sorry I wasn’t put together when you came”

“George its fine don’t worry about it” Dream said making George smile.

Dream asked what they had planned after breakfast and they decided to go to the café down the street later but stay inside for the rest.

After George finished his breakfast he brushed his decided to sit on the couch where the two who were both very physically affectionate decided to cuddle while scrolling on their phones. Dream at one point put down his phone and just decided to hold George in his arms while resting his head atop George’s head. 

Dream noticed the sent of the older male. He smelt of berries with a vanilla haze. The sent being intoxicating in the best of ways.

Sadly, the sweet moment had to end because they decided to go to the café. George put on some simple black vans while Dream got dressed in his signature Green hoodie with the black smile, black jeans that fit him nicely, with matching shoes. When they noticed they owned the same pair they they said how great minds think alike.

The two walked a few streets over to the café. George ordered caramel iced coffee with lots of sugar and Dream, not really knowing what to get, got the same as George. They ended up deciding to stay out for a bit more seeing as the weather was nice.

There was a park that didn’t have any kids because there was more popular one farther up the road so the two played around laughing and playing.

“HA can’t get me Dream I’m better at quickly maneuvering through obstacles”

“I guess this is like manhunt tag version” Dream said suddenly getting hyper focused on getting George as they ran around the play equipment.

George had decided to go for a risky move to climb onto a tower and go down the slide thinking it would take Dream some time getting up and down but he was surprised when the later jumped off the slide and put his hand on Georges shoulder winning their game.

“YEAHHH EAT THAT BITCH!!!” Dream yelled then realized what he said “I-I mean eat that George” making George laugh hysterically as Dream laughed a little embarrassed but that didn’t matter.

“Hey George, I’m kinda hungry”

“Oh, do you want to stay out or go back?” George asked

“We can stay out this is fun”

The two settle for a pizza place the pizza wasn’t very good but they had some games to make up for it. The two finished eating their pizza and decided to play PAC-MAN. They might as well been as a team playing because it didn’t matter which one of them was playing the other would always say things like “watch out ghost to your left” or “loop around you got this”.

When they left George and Dream decided it was getting late and called it a night.

Dream went into the guest room and changes into a pare of shorts while George just took off his hoodie and decided that his light blue Scooby-Doo printed boxers with a black waistband wad good enough.

A hour later George hears a knock at his door.

“Come in” George says. Dream opens the door and looks a little embarrassed as he shyly says “George…its kinda lonely in there can I stay with you” Dream says not looking at George because he feels extremely vulnerable in that moment. George thinks that is the cutest thing Dream has ever done.

“Yeah sure get over here” George happily says as Dream comes in and joins George under the covers.

The two started out with around two feet between them but as time progressed George had a leg and an arm slung over Dream while Dream has his arm resting on George’s back. They aren’t on their phones just enjoying each other and the warmth around them. Dream is looking at the stars on George’s now dark ceiling his other hand went to play with George’s fluffy brown locks. Dream once again smells the very alluring scent of the older man now slightly faded making Dream feel a calming sense of peace. George ends up falling asleep and it takes ten minutes for Dream to fall asleep too.

The two boys slept that night happily cuddled together under the stars from George’s ceiling.


	5. I mean it's true but you shouldn't say it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter. I like to write the chapters as days, if you have a suggestion on if I should try to make this chapter into multiple chapters let me know. <3

George woke up first, as he slowly opened his eyes. He soon realized what was happening he had woken up head on Dreams chest and one leg laid on Dream’s leg. The other was fast asleep exhausted from his long day yesterday and jet lag. George decided it would be the good host thing to get up and make breakfast for them, but when he sat up he was mesmerized by Dream. His dirty blond hair slightly shimmered in the light shining through the window, how his tan skin was accented perfectly by his cute freckles, how his face only showed a peaceful expression. George was convinced Dream could have been an angel, the white pillowcase and sheets only serving to further prove his point.

George hadn't noticed that he subconsciously had put his hand on Dream’s face cupping his left cheek as he stared at him with pure admiration. 

George wasn't expecting Dream to lean into his touch. The adorable action made George want to take Dream into a tight hug. He didn't though in fear of waking him up. 

Though the universe had a different plan in mind as Dream’s eyes fluttered open and he stared at George, a small smile forming. George was ready to jump off the bed apologizing but that died when Dream lightly grabbed George’s wrist placing a kiss to his hand. George was left speechless while Dream sat up and began to stretch to try to wake up more.

Dream soon realized what he did and got a little embarrassed but decided to play it off. Dream had been half asleep George hopefully wouldn’t think anything of it Dream thought. Dream moved to the edge of the bed and let his legs hang off and laying back down.

George who had turned to face Dream saw the unusual half getting up then laying back down saying “Dream.. what are you doing” George lightly chuckled “this is how I mentally prepare myself for the day and get in the zone” Dream said sitting up now looking ready to go.

George got up and he saw Dream’s jaw slightly drop before looking away with slightly red cheeks.

George noticed this and was about to question it then remembered he was standing there with no pants having only slept in a hoodie and boxers. George went bright red “sorry I forgot one sec” he said turning around to go to his dresser to get a pair of shorts but was stopped by Dream lightly grabbing his wrist “you don't have to I was just surprised it all no worries” he admitted with a slightly anxious chuckle. That calmed George down a bit. George looked at his mirror and saw that he in fact looked great and if Dream didn't mind then there was no problem.

Dream felt his heart raising. When he saw George’s outfit and saw how the smaller boy looked so pretty even in his pajamas, Dream's heart did flips. 

Dream and George went to the kitchen with George bragging about how he makes _the best_ waffles. 

“George, can I make a request?” Dream asked

“Go ahead” George hummed

“I feel like I want chocolate. If it's no problem, could you possibly make chocolate chip waffles?” Dream asked.

“Those are one of my favorite things, of course I can make them!” George excitedly said.

The two were in the kitchen Dream on his phone because George was insistent on saying “it’s what the host does” whenever Dream tried to help.

George noticed the other was upset about not being able to help so when they were ready he asked if Dream could get them two plates out of the cabinet to the right of the fridge. Dream jumped up more than happy to get the plates and he looked so happy to be able to help George felt a little upset at himself for not letting him help in the first place.

George waited on the edge of his seat to see how Dream liked the waffle he made him. Dream noticed and chuckled putting a little bit of syrup on before cutting a piece off and eating it. Dream’s eyes went wide as he tasted the amazing waffle “Dame George you really  _ do _ make the best waffles this are amazing!” Dream said after swallowing. George got all giddy at the praise and started to eat his own waffle now and sighed contently having not made them in a while it felt nice to have them again.

The two ate their food when they finished eating Dream snatched the plates and silverware and put them in the dishwasher while George put the maple syrup away. After breakfast was cleaned they went to the couch and disused what they wanted to do.

“We can stay here and play games or watch a movie?” George suggested 

“I kinda wanna go to the beach today if you’re down” Dream said

“Bet I'm down, but first can we play games?”

“Hell yeah! What do you wanna play?” Dream asked

“I have Mario Kart Double Dash.” George said

Dream’s eyes lit up “I haven't played that in forever yeah lets play!”

The two played the game on the hardest difficulty they shared a cart. Dream was Bowser jr. while George was Baby Mario. They decided on those two because they could use Baby Mario’s chain chop and Bowser jr.’s Bowser shell to obliterate the competition. Their cart was the Toad Cart because it looked cool. The two had already completed all the cups and won first place in all the others; now it was time for the Special cup specifically Bower’s Castle.

“George remember there's a sharp turn here”

“I got it!” George excitedly said after nailing the turn

They switched to where Dream was driving. George shot a green shell and hit Wario and Peach while Dream weaved through the obstacles on the course and dogged fire balls. Dream drove them up the ramp then over the finish line.

“Yes!” George said while Dream said “let’s go!” they high fived and moved on.

When they were waiting for the countdown on Rainbow Road they were both hyper focused. Dream got them the speed boost and they took the lead. Trouble struck when they were going around the loop tower and someone threw a banana peel in directly in front of them causing them to fall off. 

“Dammit sorry George it came out of nowhere”

“It’s okay I saw they threw it like on top of us”

Once they were back on the track Dream got the mini speed boost then rode all the speed boosts for the rest of the tower then switched with George. George perfectly went around the sharp curves drifting and getting every speed boost he could. 

Shortly they reached first place on lap two then kept the lead and won the cup with a perfect run.

The two jumped up pumping their fists in the air then tightly hugged each other. They didn't stop saying how they won and complementing each other.

When they pulled apart they flopped on the couch and stretched having been slightly sore after the intense games. George laid down and rested his head in Dream’s lap while Dream played with his hair. After a couple of minutes George sat up and said “So Dream you ready to go to the beach?”

Dream put on green pool shorts with a black flower print with a dark green t-shirt while George wore navy blue pool shorts with a light blue t-shirt. They packed a change of clothes in one of George’s drawstring bags and left for the beach.

Once they got there Dream stood there dumbfounded.

“George...is this the beach?”

“Yeah why do you ask?”

“...where is the sand” Dream asked with a small pout because he wanted to make sand castles but with the lack of sand he couldn’t. George laughed because he thought Dream would know there was pebble beaches but apparently the other only knew of sand beaches.

“Dream do you still want to go to the beach?” George asked after he finished laughing

“Yeah at least we can play in the water” Dream said instantly happy with the thought of being able to splash George.

They took off their shoes and socks and began to walk on the beach to the water. George could smell the salty water as a light breeze began to blow. Once Dream and George decided on a good spot for their things Dream dropped his shoes and ran in the water wincing for a moment at the coldness but quickly adjusting. George jogged over and got in taking a bit longer to adjust to the cold.

They laughed for a while as they played in the refreshing water. George decided to swim under the water for a bit. While Dream would dive under and pick up pebbles and pocket the cool ones he found. George came up from the water and flipped his hair out of his face with his eyes closed honestly looking really cool in Dream’s eyes when George opened his eyes he saw Dream staring at him.

“What?”

“Nothin you just looked cool like that” Dream said

“It wasn't that cool I just flipped my hair back”

Dream was having none of that so he went under the water and swam to where he was a few feet in front of George and copied what George did. George looked in awe for a moment then agreeing that the simple action looked cool.

“Let me do it again!” George said as he went under swam in a circle then came back up only to be splashed by Dream.

“Hey!” George said while laughing he was going to splash Dream when he saw him whistling and slightly not facing him.

“What?” Dream said

“You splashed me” George said

“No that was a wave” Dream said

“Wave my ass” George said as he splashed Dream causing them to start a splashing fight both of them laughing and having a great time.

As more time passed George began to get cold and went onto Dream’s back. Dream decided that it would be fun for him to swim with George on him. When he went under George at first was so worried he would weigh the other down but Dream swam fine. Dream felt George start to lightly shiver on his back so he asked “hey George you wanna get out now?”

“Yes please” George said still on Dream’s back.

Dream walked them back over to their things setting George down as they grabbed their things and were walking around the boardwalk when George spotted a ice cream stand.

“Dream look! I want one do you want one?” George said pointing to the stand

“I don't know George weren’t you cold a little while ago?”

“That was because of the water I'm fine now” George said

“Okay sure let's get one then” Dream said with a smile

“I would like one strawberry ice lolly please” George said. Dream started wheezing so hard he had to hold his stomach because he was laughing so hard.

“I'm sorry what did you call it again!” Dream said still laughing

“I called it an ice lolly, why?” George asked the other who was still laughing

“It’s a popsicle!” Dream said trying to compose himself 

“We call them ice lollies” George said 

Dream felt a little dumb for laughing but it was funny as hell to hear. Dream coughed twice before ordering a “mango iced lolly” George snickered at how it sounded without an accent understanding why Dream found it funny. When George went to grab his ice cream Dream quickly whipped out his phone to check if they really called them "ice lollies" to make sure the older wasn't bullshitting him. 

The two ate their treats while walking around some more. The sun was about to set so George suggested they go to the sit on the beach while they watch it.

As they sat there neither of them could get over it. It felt so surreal to them to see each other's hair blowing in the wind with the pretty sunset colors on them. The two found that they kept stealing glances at another while they were trying to watch the sunset. Eventually they looked at the same time and they both had been caught trying to look at the other, so instead of going back to catching glimpses at each other they just admired each other's beauty. They started to subconsciously move closer to another. Dream put his hand to cup the side of George’s face; they stayed like that for another moment before they both leaned in and kissed. They could feel the fireworks going off while their lips were together; they deeply kissed in a loving manner, not rough but sweet. When they pulled apart they looked at each other with a blissful look on their faces before both going beat red realizing what they did both saying sorry to each other. They realized that they both liked it and relaxed in a hug. It was peaceful until Dream’s stomach growled and they decided it was time to go home. They got back to George’s both still thinking about how they would still need to talk about the kiss but first dinner. 

They changed into comfortable clothes Dream wore his signature green hoodie with the black smiley face with a pair of gray sweatpants. George wore a plain dark blue shirt with black sweatpants. They ordered Chinese food and mostly ate it in silence.

After they finished eating it was time for them to talk about what happened. Both of them were nervous so for five minutes they sat in silence. George had enough of the silence and decided to try to apologize but Dream and him ended up both saying “I-” at the same time then both of them stopping not wanting to be rude George told Dream to go first.

“I would like to apologize for kissing you George. I understand if you are upset.” Dream said unable to make eye contact with George as he looked to the side and played with his fingers nervously.

George was taken aback for a second because he thought he kissed Dream not the other way around “wait Dream what are you saying I kissed you”

At this Dream looked at George with confusion written all over his face “no I kissed you?” 

They sat in silence for a moment before both saying at the same time “we kissed each other”

As they let that sink in trying to think what that meant they both started to relax. They both kissed each other meaning they both liked each other and neither kiss was unwanted because it was mutual. 

“D-Dream...what does this make us? Because if we both liked the kiss and we like each other?” George asked. He was a little nervous but not like he was before this time he felt excited to see where this would go.

“We can be anything you want George and we can wait too if that would be easier. There is no pressure” Dream said with a reassuring smile that put George at ease.

“W-what would you like us to be?” George asked but his voice hinted that he knew what he wanted them to be and the blush on his cheeks only helped Dream know what he wanted.

Dream stood up and walked to where he was next to George’s chair. He kneeled down while lightly taking George’s hand in his own. “I would like to be your boyfriend George. Would you like that too?” 

Dream's sweet voice brought tears of happiness to George's eyes as he nodded his head and flew into Dream's arms to tightly hug him.

Dream shifted into a better position. He was now sitting on the floor with his legs out as George sat in his lap with his legs wrapped around Dream still lightly crying as Dream rubbed his back reassuringly both boys' heads rested on the others shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while George stopped crying and just enjoyed the contact. George began to get tired after events from the day seemed to hit him at once.

“ ‘m tired Dweam” George said, face still nuzzled in Dream's shoulder. 

“George we need to take showers first to get the salt water off still” Dream said in a light voice 

“Nooo sleep” George said while shaking his head no

“No shower means no cuddles George” Dream said half hearted he would never deny George cuddles.

George leaned back slightly just enough to look Dream in the eyes looking for traces of a bluff. He could tell Dream wouldn’t actually deny him cuddles but that he did really want George to take a shower though. 

George sighed admitting defeat deciding he did want to please Dream by taking a shower. “Can you carry me to my room please?” 

Dream smiled at the request placing hands under George’s thigh to lift him up. He carried George to his bed and carefully sat him down ruffling his hair.

“Hey I need to call my sister to make sure she's okay is that alright?” Dream asked

“Yeah I’ll shower first while you’re talking to her” George said smiling

“That works for me” Dream said, kissing George’s head and going to the living room to take his call. George sat there basking in that cute moment before getting up and going to the bathroom.

George kept happily humming while showering. He used his normal shampoo with a black cherry body wash. When he finished his shower he expected Dream to still be in the living room, so when he opened the door to be met with Dream leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom door he was surprised. George stood there confused and slightly flustered as his hold on the towel around his waist tightened slightly.

“Sorry for startling you. I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to put the clothes you were previously wearing back on seeing as they were dirty” Dream casually said while tilting his head to the side and smiling.

“I thought you would say something like that don't worry, I am changing into something clean” George said, more relaxed than before.

“Okay, oh also are you okay with like pet names?” Dream asked because he wanted to call George a plethora of cute names but wanted to make sure George was okay with that first.

George slightly blushed at that and nodded yes while saying in a light voice “yeah I'm fine with that”

“Okay well I'm going to take my shower now okay? You go get dressed you could catch a cold” Dream said while ruffling George’s still wet hair

“Okay I’ll be in my room” George said moving past Dream and the bathroom to the entrance of his room

“Okay see you in a bit lovely” Dream said before closing the door.

George has a big smile on his face at the endearing name as he chooses what to wear. He decided on a hoodie that reminded him of Karl’s Minecraft skin but with lighter colors, lilac boxers that had a Reptar pattern on them, and to top it off fluffy winter socks that were light purple with darker purple stripes.

George got dressed then decided to dry his hair some more and he looked up when he heard footsteps coming to his room. When George looked up he saw Dream with a towel wrapped around him showing off his nice body. He wasn't overly muscly but he had light abs with a prominent v line. On his shoulders were beautiful freckles that complemented his tanned skin wonderfully.

“You like what you see~” Dream teased as if he wasn't also checking out George.

“Well I mean yeah but you didn't have to say it” George said laughing at his own joke while Dream laughed with him.

“I’ll wait in the living room come out when your done changing” George said making his way to the door

“You can be in here while I change I don't mind” Dream said

“I know but I had a thought of something I wanted to do” George said while smiling at his plan.

“What happened to you feeling tired?” Dream asked lightly smiling.

“The shower woke me up I guess” George said while shrugging his shoulders and making his way to the door. He stood on his tippy toes to kiss Dream on the cheek before walking out the room leaving Dream to get dressed.

When dream came into the living room George had made hot chocolate for the two of them and was sitting on the sofa wrapped in a fuzzy blue blanket. There were fairy lights turned on around the sofa that Dream hadn't noticed before. The fairy lights offered a gentle lighting to the otherwise dark room because the room light wasn't on.

Dream made his way over to George and sat down beside him. George lifted up the blanket signaling Dream to get under it, which he did arms immediately going to wrap securely around George.

George had Netflix pulled up on the tv and the two decided on watching the series Trollhunters. 

When they got onto episode 10 they had finished their well now cold chocolate. They ,as they do with many shows, became invested. Both always on the edge of their seats at all the cliffhangers. George leaned his head on Dream’s shoulder and Dream rested his head on George’s head.

After five more episodes Dream was out. He was fast asleep. George noticed this from the younger's quiet snores. Dream sleeping lulled George to sleep too as they both fell asleep on the couch wrapped in George's blur fuzzy blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we feeling about this? I promise this isn't the end of the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if you have any requests :p


End file.
